This Time Will You Stay
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Set 10 years after the battle with the Ancients and Hades, Kenzi wants nothing more than her family reunited as she starts the adventure of motherhood. But a certain Valkyrie has been AWOL for 10 years. Will Kenzi get her wish? I suck at summaries. Valkubus endgame. Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: popped into my head, not sure where it came from. Not sure how many parts it will be or when it will be finished (warning in advance this time) but be sure to drop me a review.

x-x-x

Checking her emails she sighed, all had been delivered apart from one. It had been 10 years with no word, she'd invited her to her wedding and didn't even know if she ever received the invite. Sure, Kenzi understood why Tamsin had taken off after the battle, she even understood why she had cut them all out her life, just because she understood it doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

They had taken out the Ancients, and eventually Hades, but the cost was catastrophic for all of them. Bo and Lauren's relationship was never the same, the human was terrified of what Bo could become. The Succubus had embraced her Dark side to defeat the Ancients, Kenzi had thought for a while they may have lost her forever, but she found her way back. It was never the same though. In a way, after the battle, they had all gone their separate ways, scattering across the globe. Kenzi had returned to Spain, Bo going with her for a while. Everyone was still in contact by phone and email. Everyone but Tamsin. Even Acacia was on Kenzi's contacts list. The little Russian had a gut feeling that the older Valkyrie knew where Tamsin was, but it hadn't mattered how drunk they got she was holding onto that piece of information.

She had once asked Acacia how long it took for a Valkyrie's heart to heal, hoping Tamsin would eventually find her way home to her family. She hadn't liked the answer she got. On a quiet night she could sit looking up at the stars, hoping her little Valkyrie was out there somewhere, even 10 years later the pain of that loss was still with her.

x-x-x

Half way across the world she sat at the same table she always found herself in after closing time. Even the sound of the door opening didn't stop her looking at the now tattered photograph she held in her hands.

"We're closed..." Tamsin said.

"Kenzi's pregnant." Acacia said.

Clenching her jaw Tamsin didn't look up, but she did nod a little. Deep down she knew that she'd never be able to get rid of Acacia, nor would she want to, but sometimes she wished the older Valkyrie wouldn't insist on passing on little bits of news.

"It's been 10 years, Tamsin," Acacia said, "10 years and she still asks about you most days."

"Is she happy?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah..." the older Valkyrie replied.

"Then that's all I need to know." Tamsin said, finishing the drink that was in front of her.

Acacia shook her head and walked out of the bar again. She knew Tamsin thought she was doing the right thing, but she also knew she was torturing herself. Kenzi reminded her of Bo, Bo brought nothing but pain. But even 10 years down the line she knew that Tamsin couldn't make it through one day without thinking about them both.

x-x-x

The cool sea air making her feel more comfortable after the hot and stuffy day, Kenzi stood looking out at the ocean, the sound of laughter filtering from the house, making her smile at its sound. Resting her hands on her quickly growing stomach, she sighed. It had been 8 months since she had emailed everyone the happy news and her family had gathered together for the first time since her wedding. With one noticeable absence. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the soft sound behind her, but she did hear the voice.

"Standing outside at your own party, that's never a good sign..." Tamsin said.

"Tamsin..." Kenzi said, turning to look in the direction the voice had come from.

She ran over to the blonde, throwing her arms around her, tears burning her eyes as the Valkyrie returned the gesture.

"Hey Kenz..." Tamsin said quietly, tightening her arms around the small Russian.

They stood there like that for a few moments before Kenzi backed away and slapped Tamsin on the arm.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kenzi asked, "do you have any idea how worried I've been, I was actually thinking about chaining Acacia up in the basement and torturing her until she told me where you were."

"She would have enjoyed that." Tamsin replied with a smirk, "I just... I needed time."

Tamsin looked back at the house. It was more like a mansion. The last time Tamsin had stopped by Kenzi's little island off the coast of Spain the house didn't look anything like the one that was standing there now.

"Wow... This is certainly a step up from the crack shack." she said with a laugh.

"It was my wedding present." Kenzi said with a laugh of her own, "guess when you fall for a cupid, forever really means forever."

"A cupid?" Tamsin asked, "they weren't messing around when they decided you deserved happiness... Nicely done meat-bag."

"Less of the meat-bag." Kenzi said, "it doesn't really fit anymore..."

Tamsin looked at her with confusion written all over her face. Kenzi smiled and held out her hand, a fireball forming in her palm.

"Neat trick..." Tamsin said, tilting her head to one side a little, "how?"

"Lauren..." Kenzi said, "6 months after you left she took off, in her lab we found a syringe and a note addressed to me. She had mixed my DNA with Fae DNA, reversing what she had done to Evony, she made me Fae..."

Tamsin didn't know what to say, she had long dreaded the day she would have to say goodbye to Kenzi, human lives being so much shorter than Fae ones. Now, thanks to Lauren, she wouldn't have to do that for a while.

"You know, I may have to thank her for that, is she here?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Kenzi replied with a little smile, "I invited her but she couldn't make it, said she'll come and visit soon... When the house is a little less... Crowded."

Tamsin looked back at the house as she heard more laughter. She saw a guy walking towards them, a guy she didn't know.

"There you are," he said walking over to them, wrapping his arm around Kenzi and softly kissing her head, "we were starting to worry that you'd gone for a late night swim."

Kenzi laughed a little.

"Tamsin, this is Tristan, my husband," Kenzi said, "Tris, this is Tamsin..."

"So, you're the cupid huh?" Tamsin asked.

"And you're the Valkyrie," Tristan replied, "it's nice to finally meet you."

He held his hand out and Tamsin shook it.

"I don't think I have you tell you what happens if you hurt her." Tamsin said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," he replied, "shall I have a guest room set up for you?"

"How _did_ you get here?" Kenzi asked.

The question caused them all to laugh.

x-x-x

After Tamsin finished explaining to Kenzi about where she had gone when she left, they decided to go inside and grab a drink. Tamsin stopped before she got to the doors. A sound she hadn't heard for 10 years filtering through her in the same way it always did. She heard Bo laugh.

"Should probably have warned you..." Kenzi started to say.

"I knew she'd be here," Tamsin said softly, "thought I was ready for it..."

"I can go get us a drink." Kenzi replied, "you don't have to see her."

Tamsin shook her head a little.

"It's been 10 years, I need to get this over with." she said.

As soon as they walked in all the talk stopped. Bo was sitting with her back to the door, but everyone else could see Tamsin. Dyson nearly jumped up out of his seat, Trick wasn't much better. Mark and Vex were smiling like it was Christmas.

You could cut the tension with a knife, it was like everyone was waiting for Tamsin to say something. But they were surprised by who spoke first.

"You took your time getting here Valkyrie." Bo said, standing up and looking at Tamsin.

"Traffic was a bitch..." Tamsin replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows and all that good stuff, you guys rock. Onwards we go, all I know so far about this fic is it'll be Valkubus endgame. Read, review (if you would be so kind) and enjoy!

x-x-x

The sun was starting to come up, Kenzi stood in the doorway watching as Bo walked over to where Tamsin was sitting. The atmosphere hadn't been as tense as anyone had been expecting once the initial shock of the Valkyrie's arrival had passed, but the two hadn't really talked, everyone being more focused on the impending arrival of Kenzi's little one.

The Valkyrie had excused herself from the gang as one by one the others headed for bed.

"Hey..." Bo said quietly as she stood next to where Tamsin was sitting.

"Hey..." Tamsin replied.

"Can I sit...?" the Succubus asked.

Tamsin nodded a little, knowing this conversation was going to come.

"Never thought we'd all be here because Kenzi is having a baby," Bo said with a laugh as she sat down, "Things really do change a lot in 10 years."

"Yeah..." Tamsin replied, drinking some more of her drink, "I guess you checked the guy out before she married him right?"

"He's a cupid," Bo replied, "wasn't really much to check out."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"How's Lauren?" she asked.

"I... Don't know," Bo replied, "she left not long after you did..."

"I'm sorry..." Tamsin said, "sorry it didn't work out for you, I mean..."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough to make someone stay when they'd rather be somewhere else." Bo said quietly.

Tamsin laughed a little.

"That wasn't a... I didn't mean it like..." the Succubus said with a sigh.

The silence that followed was hard, it was awkward. In all the time that she had known the Succubus they'd never had an 'awkward silence'.

"So, where did you end up?" Bo asked, "Acacia wouldn't tell us anything, wouldn't even tell us if you were alive."

"You'd know if I wasn't..." Tamsin replied, "everything I own is left to Kenzi in my will..."

"So you just expect us to sit around and wait for a lawyers letter?" Bo asked, "after everything..."

"I told you I'd help with your father and then I would be leaving," Tamsin said, "it's not like it was a surprise."

"It's been 10 years Tamsin, 10 years with no word," the Succubus said, feeling all the emotions of the last 10 years bubbling up to the surface, "you could've written, emailed, anything, but you didn't..."

"A clean break was needed... For everyone." Tamsin replied, looking down at the drink in her hand, "it was better this way."

"Better for who? You?" Bo asked, "not talking to me, I understand, I may not like it but I understand... But not talking to Dyson or Kenzi..."

Tamsin stood up, she'd heard enough.

"I came here to see Kenzi, not to get this shit from you," she said looking at Bo, "I couldn't talk to either of them because all that would do is remind me of you, everything reminded me of you..."

She turned to walk back into the house.

"Tamsin..." Bo said, standing up and grabbing the Valkyrie's wrist, stopping her from walking away, "I'm sorry for hurting you, that was the last thing I wanted..."

"You didn't hurt me Bo," Tamsin said, looking back at her, "you destroyed me. You didn't just rip my heart out, you ripped it out and jumped all over it... So yeah, I cut everything out of my life that reminded me of that..."

"Tamsin..." Bo said, her emotions clearly written on her face.

"Do you know something else," the Valkyrie said, figuring she should get it all out now, "10 years wasn't enough, no amount of time is ever going to be enough. I loved you Bo, everything about you... The way your eyes would light up when you were really happy... The way you put everyone before yourself... Everything. If I had the chance to live all my lives again... That still wouldn't be enough time."

The Valkyrie pulled her wrist free of Bo's grip and walked towards the house.

"I just wasn't ready..." Bo said quietly as she watched Tamsin leave, "and now it's too late."

x-x-x

As Tamsin made it to the top of the stairs she saw Tristan waiting.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He said.

"For what?" Tamsin asked.

"Being here, it means a lot to Kenzi..." he replied, "and it means a lot to me, considering how much pain you're still in."

Tamsin laughed a little and moved to walk past him.

"I'm a cupid, Tamsin," he said, "love is kind of my thing. So heartbreak is also my thing..."

"It was a long time ago." the Valkyrie said.

"And yet it feels like yesterday," Tristan replied, "it isn't too late."

"Yes it is." Tamsin said, walking into the room that had been made up for her before closing the door.

Tristan smiled to himself a little before walking up to Tamsin's door.

"Through the pain you feel inside, see in your dreams that which you truly desire..." a small light left his heart and slipped under the door, "sweet dreams Valkyrie."

x-x-x

For the first time in what felt like forever Tamsin slept soundly. She didn't have nightmares, she dreamt of a time which felt like another life to her. Family. The family she had turned her back on when she walked away. The life she thought she wanted, the future she thought she wanted, a future with Bo.

She made her way downstairs to the smell of food. Everyone was in the kitchen, everyone except Bo. Kenzi smiled like a kid at Christmas as Tamsin walked in.

"Morning." she said, walking over and hugging the Valkyrie again.

"You sound surprised that I'm still here..." Tamsin said quietly to Kenzi.

"Well..." the little Russian replied.

"How did you sleep?" Tristan asked as he handed Tamsin a coffee.

"Pretty well, oddly enough," Tamsin said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

He just smiled as he sorted out the food.

"Good morning." Bo said with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Tamsin said quietly as she took a mouthful of the coffee, "oh my... Wow, this is the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"Told you she'd like it." Kenzi said to Tristan as she sat down.

"What's not to be in a good mood about," Bo said as she reached around Tamsin and grabbed an orange juice off the counter, "the sun is shining, the birds are singing..."

"Are you high?" Tamsin asked, arching her eyebrow a little, "firstly, it's raining..."

"So it is..." Bo replied with a laugh, "got to say that's the best nights sleep I've had in..."

"10 years?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes, actually." she replied.

"Odd that..." Tamsin said, looking at Tristan who was currently trying to keep the smile off his face, "don't suppose you dreamt about anything in particular?"

"That would be telling." Bo replied.

x-x-x

Tamsin and Dyson were playing pool in the games room while Kenzi and Bo watched on.

"This brings back memories huh..." Kenzi said with little laugh.

"Bet he still can't beat her." Bo replied with a laugh.

"What did you two talk about last night?" Kenzi asked, looking between the Succubus and the Valkyrie.

"Not that much," Bo said, "she let me know just how much I hurt her... Basically told me it was my fault that she hasn't talked to you or Dyson..."

"Well we're all here now." Kenzi said with a little smile.

"For how long?" Bo asked, "how long before she takes off again and we don't see her for another 10 years..."

"You two really need to talk," the little Russian said, "she still loves you, you know."

"I doubt that," Bo replied, "she hates me."

"She could never hate you, Bo, never," Kenzi said, "trust me, I know Tamsin."

"You knew her, a lot changes in 10 years..." Bo said, watching as Tamsin potted the 8 ball.

"Not that." Kenzi said with a smile as she stood up.

Bo watched as Kenzi left, Dyson not far behind her, leaving Bo and Tamsin alone. The Valkyrie set up the table again before holding out a cue to Bo.

Without saying a word the Succubus walked over and took the cue from Tamsin, taking the first shot. The white ball bounced off the table, causing Tamsin to laugh.

"I guess somethings don't change," Tamsin said, picking up the ball and placing it back on the table, "you want to try that again?"

Bo laughed a little as she took the shot again, this time hitting the triangle of colours.

"You know," Tamsin said as she looked around the table for the best shot to take, "for a Succubus your ball control skills really suck."

Kenzi smiled to herself as she stood outside the room, hearing them laughing together again made her think that maybe it wasn't too late. As she turned to walk away she saw Tristan standing there with a smile on his face.

"What did you do...?" she asked walking over to him.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about..." he replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her softly on the head.

Kenzi laughed as they walked to their room for an early night, hoping the Valkyrie and Succubus wouldn't kill each other before morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Someone messaged me on Tumblr asking when this would be updated, the answer is now lol. Thanks for all the feedback so far, I love reading what you all think about where this is going. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

Tamsin had often wondered what she would do differently if she had her time over again. She had lived twice as long as any Valkyrie before her, making the deal with the Blood King lifetimes before that reset her life count. Valkyrie's lived 7 lives, then they were supposed to die, spend forever in Valhalla. Tamsin had known that Valhalla was never her final destination, someone like her wasn't destined to live out eternity in what essentially was heaven.

Even now, in her last life, she still didn't know if she had done enough to warrant that. She'd tried to do better, she'd tried to be the person she wanted to be, but up until her last life she had no idea if she could.

Being raised by Kenzi changed her entire outlook on life, the crazy little Russian seemed to have the effect on everyone. There were times that she wished she had never crossed paths with the happy little sunshine gang, times that she wondered what she would be like now if she hadn't. She already knew the answer to that question, she would again be someone she hated. If she was to spend the rest of eternity in Valhalla she knew it wouldn't be due to anything she had done, it would be down to the people she'd had around her. The people who had taught her what love was, the people who had shown her the meaning of family. They had given her more than she ever thought was possible, they had accepted her, made her feel like she belonged. They had given her a new understanding of life, of love, of family.

She had never expected to find love, never thought she was open to it, Bo proved her wrong. The Succubus was her opposite, someone who saw the good in every situation, no matter how bad it was. Someone with a darkness that rivaled her own, but she was never controlled by it. Even in the darkest moments when they were fighting the Ancients, when Bo had to embrace that darkness within, Tamsin always knew that Bo would find her way back. Even if she hadn't, Tamsin knew she'd still love her, darkness and all.

Even now, 10 years since she had turned her back and walked away, now as she sat looking at Bo, who had fallen asleep next to her, Tamsin knew no matter how much time passed, no matter the distance between them, she would always love her.

They had decided to watch a movie after they finished playing pool, they had started off sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, then Tamsin had decided to sit on the floor. It hadn't taken Bo long to join her. As the temperature dropped as the night wore on they decided to share a blanket. That had been a bad move, a move that had lead to Tamsin becoming a pillow for the Succubus. She had resisted putting her arm around Bo's shoulders as she rested her head on Tamsin. But as Bo had fallen asleep and cuddles up to her, she just couldn't help it. It still felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. That terrified her.

The Valkyrie gently moved Bo, so she was using a cushion as a pillow rather than her, quietly she stood up and turned the television off before walking to the door. She stopped and looked back before turning the light off, with a sigh she left the room.

x-x-x

Bo woke up alone the next morning, the Valkyrie was nowhere to be seen. As she sat up she started to think that maybe she had dreamt the whole thing. She made her way through to the kitchen to find Tristan making breakfast.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, handing her a coffee, "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, " Bo replied, returning the smile, "I'm curious, with a house this size, why don't you have anyone working for you?"

Tristan laughed.

"We do, we have two cleaners who come in twice a week," he said, "and a house keeper. I prefer doing things myself, and I love to cook."

"Fair enough," Bo said with a laugh, "Where's everyone?"

"Kenzi and Tamsin left for the mainland a couple of hours ago," Tristan said, "Kenzi said something about shopping for the baby. Dyson, Vex, Mark and Trick are fishing."

"I wonder why Kenzi didn't wake me, she knows I love shopping." the Succubus said with a sigh.

"I think it was actually Tamsin's idea," he replied, "I sense she's not entirely comfortable."

"That's probably my fault." Bo said, "I don't know how much Kenzi told you, but I kind of... I broke her heart. She told me that she was in love with me... I told her I loved her... But not like that."

"Love is... Complicated," Tristan said, as he sat down opposite Bo, "something's that we think we want, aren't what we hoped they would be. People change, they grow, they evolve. Something's don't change, and we realise that maybe what we were looking for was right in front of us all along."

"And sometimes we take too long realising that, and the person is long gone..." Bo replied quietly.

"But she isn't..." he replied, "it's just going to take her a little time, I think, but she'll open again."

"You sound pretty sure about that." Bo said as Tristan stood up.

"I'm a cupid, it's my thing." he said with a laugh as he left the room.

x-x-x

When Tamsin and Kenzi arrived back from shopping, Bo was fast asleep on a sun lounger underneath a giant umbrella next to the pool. The Valkyrie stood by the big double doors the lead out to the pool and watched her sleep. Tristan smiled to himself as he walked over to where the Valkyrie was standing.

"The umbrella defies the point of sunbathing don't you think." he said, causing Tamsin to jump slightly as she'd been lost in her own little world.

"Bo never did anything the traditional way..." she replied.

"She's unlike any Succubus I've ever met." Tristan said.

"You and me both..." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Why did you leave them 10 years ago?" he asked, "I mean, I know it's not really any of my business..."

"I couldn't be around her..." Tamsin said, "I'd fallen for her, and it was totally one sided. She loved Lauren and there was no coming between that. It was easier for everyone if I left. Maybe I should have done things differently with Dyson and Kenzi... But I just... I needed Bo out of my life."

"How did that work out for you?" He asked, "did you meet someone else, move on...?"

Tamsin didn't say anything, she didn't have an answer.

"Did you even try?" he asked, "was it one of those moments where you wake up next to someone and realise that it doesn't matter what they do, they'll never be number one as far as your heart is concerned?"

Tamsin sighed and walked back inside.

"You can't ignore love and hope it will go away." Tristan said.

"If I ignore you will you go away?" Tamsin called back.

"Afraid not," he said following her inside, "you think Kenzi didn't try that?"

"You think I didn't try what?" Kenzi asked walking into the living room.

"Ignoring me in the hope that I'll go away." Tristan replied with a smile.

"Oh I tried that for about 8 months, didn't work." she said, "and now I'm stuck with you forever."

"You two are going to make me puke." Tamsin replied, sitting down on the sofa.

x-x-x

Later that evening, after the guys returned from their fishing trip, everyone was sitting out near the pool enjoying the catch of the day. The guys were all leaving the following morning, they had lives to get back to.

"Are you going to stay in touch this time?" Dyson asked as he and Tamsin were grabbing more beer from the kitchen.

"Maybe," she replied with a laugh, "why, did you miss me?"

"Like one of those really irritating colds," Dyson said with a laugh of his own, "you know the ones that you try really hard to get rid of, but they just keep hanging around, then when they are gone you kinda miss them."

Tamsin laughed, she had missed Dyson and their banter.

"So, back to the real world tomorrow," she said, "am I ever going to get to meet her?"

"Who?" Dyson asked, feigning ignorance.

"The woman you snuck off to call last night." Tamsin replied.

"Nothing gets past you does it." he said with a laugh, "You might do, if you stay in touch."

"You finally found someone that made you move on..." Tamsin said as she looked back outside as she heard Bo laughing.

"Tristan introduced us at the wedding actually." Dyson replied.

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

"He certainly lives up to his species..." she said, "meddling in people's love lifes."

"He didn't meddle, he helped," Dyson replied, putting his arm around Tamsin's shoulder, "who knows, he might be able to help you too, unless there's already a special someone."

"No special someone..." she said, "not cut out for love or relationships, remember..."

"I know a Succubus who thinks the same thing," Dyson said with a laugh, "have you two met?"

"Funny guy, D," Tamsin replied rolling her eyes, "I hope it wasn't your sense of humour she fell for."

x-x-x

She lay awake that night thinking. A lot had changed in 10 years. Dyson had settled down, Kenzi was married and expecting her first child, she had no idea what was going on with Vex and Mark but they were happy. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to her jacket. She took out her wallet and climbed back into bed. Out of the wallet she took out the tattered old photograph that she carried around with her. She lay there looking at the picture that was burned into her mind.

Across the hall Bo was looking at a copy of the very same picture, it reminded her of a time she had thought had long since passed. Her, Tamsin and Kenzi, had been playing around with a new camera Kenzi had gotten. The picture she held in her hand was one she adored. Kenzi had been trying to take a serious photo of Bo, hoping to put it on the new flyers for the PI business. As she was about to take the photograph, Tamsin had run over and kissed Bo on the cheek. It was a carefree moment of fun. A moment that Bo would give anything to repeat again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay with this. I had a total creative block, if I'd have forced the writing it would've been a pile of crap, and I would've hated it. Sometimes it's better to wait for it to flow again. So I waited. This is the result. I hope it was worth the wait, be sure to drop me a review and let me know!_**

Chapter 4

Tamsin was standing inside near the front door, watching as everyone said their goodbyes. She'd already said goodbye to the guys, and given Dyson her number. Bo had been looking around for Tamsin, when she saw her standing inside she went in to see her.

"Long goodbyes aren't really your thing are they…" she said as she stood next to the Valkyrie, "in fact, from what I remember, goodbyes of any kind aren't really your thing."

"Long goodbyes leave people feeling shit." Tamsin replied, folding her arms and clenching her jaw, "and it's not like I left without you all knowing that I was leaving."

"You didn't even say goodbye, Tamsin." Bo said, recalling the moments after the battle as she saw Tamsin walking away.

"I left a note for Kenzi…" Tamsin said, "If I'd have hung around to say goodbye nothing would've changed."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"You would've asked me to stay, given me that little smile thing and the puppy eyes that you've got down so well, I wouldn't have been able to say no." Tamsin said with a little laugh, "I'd have stayed, still been in love with you and watching you play the happy relationship game with Lauren, or Dyson, or someone else that wasn't me… I couldn't do that anymore Bo, I tried, but I couldn't put myself through that shit anymore… it hurt too much, every day…"

Kenzi looked back towards the house as Dyson got into the cab, she could see Tamsin and Bo talking, and she could see that the Valkyrie wasn't looking too happy. She moved to walk towards the house, Tristan took hold of her arm.

"Leave them to talk…" he said quietly.

"I'm not sure I like the kind of talking where Tamsin looks like she's going to beat the shit out of my house when the conversation is over." Kenzi replied.

"If she does, we'll just replace whatever is damaged," Tristan said with a laugh, "they need this babe…"

Kenzi let out a sigh and admitted defeat, she rested her head on Tristan's shoulder as the cab drove away, after all who was she to argue with a cupid where love was concerned.

x-x-x

Later that day Tamsin was standing in the living room doorway, Kenzi was on the phone to Lauren. Tamsin figured that Lauren was going to be the doctor for the baby, and from what she could gather from the part of the conversation that she'd heard so far, the phone calls were a weekly thing, just to make sure everything was okay. If it was a normal Fae pregnancy Lauren wouldn't be too concerned about it, but as Kenzi wasn't born Fae there was a chance that things wouldn't progress normally.

"Dyson, Mark, Vex and Trick left earlier," Kenzi said, continuing the conversation, "Bo and Tamsin are still here… yes, she actually came, I was pretty shocked… she's okay as far as I can tell, I haven't had the chance to have a proper talk with her since she got here… Same old Tamsin, stubborn as hell."

Tamsin smiled to herself, that part of her was never going to change.

"They've talked a little bit, but I'm not sure what was said…" The small Russian said, "I don't know Lauren, I mean I think it's pretty obvious how she feels… I don't know, I hope not… I just want to bang their heads together, but Fae or not they are still more powerful than I am and I'll probably end up tied up in the bath…"

Tamsin felt movement next to her, she looked to see Bo.

"Who's she talking to?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Lauren…" Tamsin replied.

"It's still strange to me that those two actually get on now," the Succubus said, "I mean, who would've thought it back before we fought the Ancients they could barely stand to be in the same room with each other."

"I don't know, they dealt with that spirit thing together without killing each other." Tamsin replied with a shrug.

"I wouldn't say they dealt with it," Bo said with a laugh, "before Kenzi started doing her chanting thing it was a ghost, by the time they'd finished it was real, and it had teeth…"

"I didn't say they dealt with it well…" Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own.

At that moment Kenzi hung up the phone, she could hear the girls talking while she was on the phone, but she didn't want to say anything in case Tamsin closed off again. Granted she wasn't exactly open too much right now, but any conversation with Bo was a good conversation as far as Kenzi was concerned.

"You can come in you know." She said.

Both girls made their way into the living room, Bo sitting on the sofa next to Kenzi while Tamsin opted for one of the big comfy chairs.

"So…" Tamsin said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, "how's Lauren?"

"She's doing good," Kenzi said, "she's in Hobbit country right now."

"Hobbit country?" Bo asked, obviously confused.

"New Zealand," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "it's where they filmed the movies."

"I knew that…" Bo said with a shrug, "is she still with… what's her name… Sarah?"

"Yes," Kenzi said, "she's still with Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?" Tamsin asked.

"Lauren's girlfriend." Bo replied.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Tamsin said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"She's a scientist," Kenzi said, "they met when Lauren was in South America somewhere."

"Human or Fae?" Tamsin asked.

"Human," the little Russian replied, "but she knows about the Fae, obviously."

"Obviously." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"She's really nice though," Kenzi said, "and there's none of the… issues…"

"When is she coming?" Bo asked, ignoring Kenzi's little comment about 'issues'.

"In a couple of days," Kenzi replied, "mama is about to burst. I have all these really sexy shoes upstairs that I can't wear, and even if I could wear them I couldn't enjoy them, cause I can't see my feet."

That made both Tamsin and Bo laugh, and for the smallest moment in time everything was back the way it should be as far as Kenzi was concerned. She had the two women who were the most important to her in the world, they had been there for her through a lot, the loss of Hale, the return from Valhalla, they were her family.

x-x-x

Bo had decided to take a long soak in the bath, so Kenzi and Tamsin had decided to watch a movie. Tristan knew that Kenzi was going to have a 'talk' with the Valkyrie so he'd made himself scarce, knowing that Tamsin was less likely to open up with him there. He knew that she didn't dislike him, no matter how often she wished he'd disappear, the cupid knew her reasons, and he understood them. He stood for everything that Tamsin feared. Love. Those four little letters terrified her. She had opened herself up to love before and had been burnt, big time, falling in love with someone who wasn't ready to accept that Tamsin was her other half. Tristan had known from the moment Tamsin had arrived, he had seen it. Their connection wasn't physical, it went far deeper than that. Their connection was soul deep, even though the Valkyrie was sure she didn't possess a soul. It was a connection that would last through the ages, something that even death wouldn't end, but it had taken Bo a while to realise it. The Succubus had explained to him that when Tamsin had told her how she felt, she was scared. She hadn't wanted to lose that connection to her humanity which she felt she had with Lauren. It had taken her a while to see that what she was really searching for had already left. Tamsin accepted her in a way that no one else ever would, in a way that Lauren had tried to, a way that Dyson had failed to. The Valkyrie accepted every part of her, the good and that bad.

Tristan was a firm believer in the saying 'if you love something, let it go, if it returns then it's meant to be'. Two people who truly love each other, can't survive without each other, will always find their way back to each other eventually. Sometimes it just took slightly longer than it should. Tamsin just needed to accept and admit how she still felt about Bo, which was where Kenzi would come in.

"So…" Kenzi said, thinking about how best to word what she wanted to say, deciding to go with blatant, getting it straight out there, "You still love her right?"

"Huh?" Tamsin said, taken aback by the complete randomness of Kenzi's question.

"Don't huh me, you know exactly what I'm talking about," she replied with a knowing smile, "Bo, you still love her."

"You really want to do this now?" Tamsin asked, raising an eyebrow slightly, "here I was thinking we were just going to chill and watch a movie…"

"Tamsin…" Kenzi said.

"Yes," Tamsin replied, "yes I still love her… like I said to her, 10 years just wasn't enough time, no length of time will be enough. Valkyrie's fall in love once, in all their lifetimes, just once. Some don't even get that…"

"So you'll love her until you die, literally?" Kenzi asked.

"Yep…" Tamsin said with a nod, turning her attention back to the movie.

"So what are you going to do about it?" The little Russian asked, determined not to let Tamsin close off again.

"Nothing," Tamsin replied, "nothing at all. She made it perfectly clear, 10 years ago, that she doesn't love me like that."

"You're just going to go back to wherever it is you disappeared off to, and forget she even exists?" she asked.

"It's the best thing for everyone…" Tamsin said, "I'll never be able to forget she exists Kenz… she's in my dreams, every night, she's still the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. That'll never change, no matter how long it's been or how far apart we are… I'll always feel this need to protect her… to… rescue her… but it isn't me that she wants, she told me that. I've accepted that."

"You really need to talk to her T…" Kenzi said, shaking her head, "after Lauren… she closed down, thinking nobody would ever accept her, thinking nobody would ever really love her… she started believing what her mom said about Succubi not being able to be with just one person, because nobody would ever be able to accept their nature. Plus, Bo has the added issues of being Hades' daughter. She's an anomaly…"

"She's perfect…" Tamsin said quietly, so quietly that Kenzi almost missed it.

"You're her other half T, you know that, and she knows that." Kenzi replied, "You both need to sit down and talk."

"Talking was never really our strong point was it." Tamsin said with a laugh.

Kenzi couldn't stop the laugh escaping her, Tamsin had a point.

x-x-x

Try as she might she couldn't sleep, the house was quiet, too quiet. Getting out of bed Tamsin made her way downstairs. She noticed that the double doors which lead outside were open, walking outside she saw Bo. Her feet dangling into the pool, the moonlight illuminating her features, Tamsin sighed as she thought about how perfect the Succubus looked in that moment, how peaceful she looked. Letting out a deep breath she gave herself a mental kick up the butt and walked over to the pool edge.

"You okay there Succubus?" Tamsin asked.

"Do you ever feel like something is missing?" Bo asked in reply.

"What do you mean?" the Valkyrie said as she sat down next to Bo, taking her socks off and rolling up the legs of her sweatpants as she lowered her feet into the pool.

"I don't know…" Bo said with a little laugh, "I mean, here we are, Kenzi is having a baby, she's married… Dyson is setting up home with his other half… Lauren is off in New Zealand with Sarah… I just… in the last 10 years, every day, I've had that feeling that something is missing… Something that would make me complete… someone who would make me complete…"

Looking at the Valkyrie, Bo could see she was looking down at the pool, her brow furrowed and her jaw clenched.

"Do you believe in second chances, Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Don't…" Tamsin said, shaking her head a little.

"Don't what?" Bo asked in reply.

"Don't ask me to play second fiddle to someone else in your life, Bo," the Valkyrie replied, "I've done that before, and it wasn't much fun…"

"I haven't always made the best choices," Bo said, "I've hurt people, a lot of people… I broke Lauren's heart, I broke Dyson's heart… I broke your heart… do you know which one I regret the most…?"

Tamsin didn't say anything, she didn't even look at Bo.

"I regret hurting you Tamsin," the Succubus continued, "if I could go back and change one thing… I wouldn't let you walk away. It's taken me 10 years to realise that the one thing I was looking for was right in front of me. It wasn't Lauren… it wasn't Dyson… it was you. The one person who always accepted me, no matter what… you're the only person in my life who never tried to change me… you never judged me… and I messed up. I let you go… and…"

"Stop talking…" Tamsin said.

"I'm trying to tell you…" Bo started to say.

"Just stop…" Tamsin said, interrupting her, she slowly moved her hand, placing it over Bo's on the edge of the pool, the Succubus lacing their fingers together, "don't make any promises Bo, don't promise me forever if you can't give it… one day at a time… that's enough…"

"One day at a time…" Bo said, a small smile playing on her lips.

Upstairs Tristan stood looking out of the bedroom window, witnessing the sight by the pool he smiled a little. He knew the hard outer shell would crack eventually, all it would take was time.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So, it's been a little over two months since I updated this, and I am so sorry about that. My muse literally packed up and vanished. But hopefully she's decided to stick around for a while. Onwards we go with this, let's see what's going to happen. Like I said before, all I know about this fic is that it will be a Valkubus end game. Read, review (please) and enjoy!_**

Chapter Five

The house was pretty much silent as Tamsin stood looking at the newest addition to their dysfunctional family. Kenzi had gone into labour the night before, the delivery being pretty straight forward. She had given birth to a baby girl, Tamsin knew right away that the girl had a big future. A Valkyrie always recognises a fellow Valkyrie.

"I have a strange feeling that I don't need to run any tests to find out what type of Fae she is…" Lauren said as she walked into the room behind Tamsin, "what happens now?"

"Nothing…" Tamsin replied, looking at Lauren before looking back that the baby, "now we wait…"

"For what?" Lauren asked.

"We wait to see if Freyja is aware that she's been born," Tamsin said with a sigh, "if she isn't we don't tell her…"

"Why not?" Lauren asked, obviously confused by what Tamsin was saying.

"This kid is having at least one normal life-time," Tamsin replied, "the first life is the longest, it's as close to a normal growth rate as we get, and Kenzi does not deserve to lose her daughter before she's even started to walk."

"What happens to her if Freyja is aware that she has been born, Tamsin?" Lauren asked, she had no idea what happens to Valkyrie's, nor did she have any idea why Kenzi had come to have a Valkyrie in the first place.

"She will be taken to Valhalla," Tamsin said, "she will be raised alongside the other first timers… her next stop will be Valkyrie school… and Kenzi would never see her again. That's one outcome, the other is that Freyja allows her to remain here but assigns her a mentor. Someone to train her…"

"How likely is that?" Lauren asked, watching as Tamsin started to pace back and forth.

"I don't know," the Valkyrie replied, "if Kenzi was still human there would be no chance, but as she's Fae…"

"If you mix a phoenix and a cupid you get a Valkyrie?" the doctor asked.

"No," Tamsin said with a laugh as she looked at Lauren, "Valkyrie's aren't born to any one specific type of Fae, there is no magic formula. We're born to warriors."

"Makes sense." Lauren said with a nod as she looked at the sleeping baby, "you could be her mentor."

"No," the Valkyrie replied, "that will never happen. Freyja has spent the last 14 lifetimes dealing with me, now I'm in my last life she isn't going to go for having a new-born Valkyrie trained by me, she's almost rid of me."

Neither Lauren nor Tamsin had noticed that Tristan was standing in the doorway.

"She's a Valkyrie?" he asked.

Tamsin nodded a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean have you tested her blood or anything?"

"We don't need to do that," Lauren replied, "we have an undeniable Valkyrie testing kit here…"

"So she'll be taken away…" Tristan said, shaking his head a little as he walked over to where his daughter was sleeping.

"Not necessarily," Tamsin said, "Freyja may decide that she can stay here, and she'll assign her a mentor… someone to train her."

"So my daughter's future is in the hands of a woman who swans around her own hotel that is full of dead people?" he asked.

"She's a god, but yeah, pretty much." Tamsin replied with a shrug.

x-x-x

"I had a baby Valkyrie huh?" Kenzi asked Tamsin as she walked into the room where the Valkyrie was sitting, carrying her baby daughter, "maybe they think I did such a stellar job with you…"

Tamsin laughed a little as Kenzi sat down.

"From what Tristan said, there is a good chance that Freyja is going to take her to Valhalla." Kenzi said, "Is that true?"

"There's a chance," Tamsin said with a little nod, "there would be no question about it if you were still human… but as you're Fae, she may decide that the baby can be raised and trained here. She'll assign her a mentor."

"Someone like Acacia?" Kenzi asked, a slight look of horror flashing across her features.

"Probably not someone like Acacia, no," the Valkyrie said with a laugh, "there's not too many Valkyrie's like her out there..."

"Which is a shame if you ask me," Acacia said from the doorway, "The Succubus let me in…"

Acacia walked over to the sofa and sat down, looking at the sleeping little girl in Kenzi's arms.

"Definitely a Valkyrie." She said.

"Figured that one out," Tamsin replied, "thanks yoda."

Acacia shot Tamsin a look which caused the blonde Valkyrie to laugh.

"I remember when those kind of looks used to terrify you." Acacia said with a little laugh.

"I think that was probably in my first life time," Tamsin replied with a smirk, "you stopped scaring me a while ago."

"We have visitors…" Tristan said as he walked into the room.

"Oh great," Tamsin said as Stacey walked into the room, "it's asshole time."

Acacia elbowed Tamsin in the side as Freyja walked into the room, followed by another Valkyrie and then Bo.

"It's my understanding that there's a new arrival I should meet." Freyja said with a little smile as she looked around the room.

Tamsin stood up and moved so she was standing in front of Kenzi and the baby. When Freyja's eyes landed on Tamsin the smile disappeared from her face.

"You don't want to make this any harder for yourself Tamsin." Stacey said.

Tamsin smiled a little and looked at the other Valkyrie.

"Is it time for me to kick your ass again Stacey?" she asked.

Freyja rolled her eyes a little, somethings never changed.

"I already know where this child is going to be raised," Freyja said looking at Tamsin, "so you can step aside."

Tamsin sighed and stepped to one side. Freyja walked over to where Kenzi was sitting with the baby.

"This is a pretty unusual situation, I don't think anyone with prior knowledge of raising a Valkyrie has ever had the chance to raise two," Freyja said to Kenzi, her eyes flicking over in Tamsin's direction before she continued what she was saying, "as you managed to get the first one through in pretty much one piece… you can raise your daughter Kenzi."

Most people in the room were fighting to keep the smiles off their faces, Tamsin and Acacia both looked a little worried.

"Of course," Freyja said as she walked over to the fireplace looking at the photographs which sat on it, "she's going to need a mentor, someone to train her in our ways while steering her in the right direction… someone who will allow her to become the great warrior she was born to be, while keeping her energy and growth within the guidelines of the Valkyrie code…"

"There's a Valkyrie code?" Kenzi asked quietly as she looked up at Tamsin, causing the blonde woman to fight back a laugh.

"Someone who will teach her to respect her heritage," Freyja said, as she shot Tamsin a look, "As her mentor the Valkyrie I appoint must remain here, or wherever the child is, until their eighteenth birthday. As we all know a Valkyrie's mentor becomes the most trusted person in a Valkyrie's life, someone we can turn to about anything."

Lauren smiled to herself a little, she had a pretty good idea who Freyja was going to appoint as the baby's mentor.

"Tamsin," Freyja said, walking over to the blonde, "I have doubts that you could do this. You would have to separate your feelings from your duty…"

"And we all know how good you are at that." Stacey said with a smug grin, so sure that Freyja would appoint her as mentor.

"But…" Freyja continued, "You have a drive and a passion unlike anyone I have ever met, and you are going to be in the child's life anyway…"

"You really want a mini me running around bugging the life out of you, for the next 7 lifetimes, when you only have to deal with me until the end of this one." Tamsin said, smirk firmly in place.

"It stops my glorious afterlife getting boring." Freyja replied, "Plus, as a mentor, your last life does not end until your charge dies, you know that."

Tamsin felt Bo's eyes on her, she always knew when the Succubus was looking at her.

x-x-x

That night Tamsin was standing looking out at the ocean, a storm was coming, she could feel it in the atmosphere. She wished that she'd had a camera when Freyja appointed her as mentor, the other Valkyrie's face was certainly a picture. Tamsin herself had been just as surprised by Freyja's choice, especially considering all the trouble that Tamsin herself had caused in her many lifetimes, she thought that Freyja would be gladly rid of her. Feeling movement next to her, Tamsin crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't think I can do this…" Tamsin said.

"Of course you can," Acacia replied, nudging her gently, "after everything you have done, every nightmare you have brought knocking on Freyja's door, she still appointed you mentor to the baby, that has to tell you something."

"It tells me she really is as twisted as I always said she was." Tamsin said with a little laugh, "I just… I could always train her to be everything I'm not…"

"That would defeat the purpose of having you as a mentor," Acacia replied with a laugh of my own, "it'll come to you Tams, there isn't a rule book or a set way to do it. Every Valkyrie is different. Something's that my mentor used to train me worked with you, some didn't. You'll figure it out when the time is right."

"And I have to do it all without you…" Tamsin said quietly.

"It's the way of the Valkyrie kid, you know that," Acacia said, "you don't need me anymore."

"Who gets to decide that?" Tamsin asked, "Who sits there and says 'oh, she doesn't need the only stable thing she's ever had in her entire life anymore'? I mean who gets to make that choice."

"Tamsin," Acacia said, "you haven't needed me for a long time, you just haven't realised it because you haven't had to accept it. Now you do."

"I've always needed you…" Tamsin said quietly, knowing that by morning she would have to say goodbye to her mentor.

"And I'll still be around for you kid, just not physically here," Acacia said, "I'll be drinking my bodyweight in alcohol in Valhalla while having sword fights with Joan of Arc."

Tamsin laughed, the mental image filling her mind of Acacia and Joan drinking at the bar, when one of them challenges the other to a sword fight.

"If Kenzi's kid gets made a mentor, that means that my life would go on even longer," Acacia said, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to live forever. I've seen everything there is to see, done everything there is to do… I'm tired Tams…"

Tamsin nodded a little.

"You have your family here," Acacia continued, "these people, for whatever reason, love you and want you in their lives. These are the people you need to be around, this is where you need to be. You are where you're supposed to be, which means that my job is done. And let me say one last thing, it's been a real pleasure kid…"

Tamsin furrowed her brow as she looked out at the ocean, listening to Acacia's footsteps take her former mentor further away. She turned around.

"Acacia!" she shouted, the older Valkyrie turned back and looked at her, "thank you."

Acacia nodded and waved as she turned around and carried on walking. Kenzi and Bo walked out of the house and over to Tamsin.

"That was a quick visit." Kenzi said as they all stood there watching Acacia leave.

"She er… she had an appointment to keep…" Tamsin said, tears starting to burn her eyes.

"Bit late…" Kenzi said.

"What happens to a Valkyrie's mentor when she becomes a mentor?" Bo asked, "I mean I know Valkyrie's live for a long time anyway, but that would mean that certain Valkyrie's would live forever…"

"Nothing lives forever Bo…" Tamsin said as she turned and walked back to the house.

Bo and Kenzi followed Tamsin into the kitchen, where Lauren and her girlfriend were sitting talking to Tristen.

"We're making hot chocolate." Lauren said as they walked in.

"Where's Acacia going Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"I told you," Tamsin said, "She had an appointment."

"At this time of night?" Bo asked.

"You've seen the company she keeps." Tamsin replied, turning to look at the Succubus.

"What's going on Tamsin?" Bo asked, her expression softening as she saw the pain in Tamsin's eyes.

"She's going to Valhalla…" Tamsin said, swallowing hard, "When a mentor's charge becomes a mentor herself, the mentor returns to Valhalla, their life, as it was, coming to an end… like you said, if mentor's lived as long as their charges, some would indeed live forever, and nothing lives forever."

"Freyja appointing you as mentor ended Acacia's role as mentor, and therefore…" Lauren started to say.

"Yep." Tamsin replied with a nod, "She gets her eternity in Valhalla, while I'll be sticking around here for a little while yet."

"You're so going to be teaching my daughter how to throw knives by the time she 5 aren't you?" Kenzi asked, causing everyone in the room to break out into laughter.


End file.
